Learning To Forgive
by xX high on twi Xx
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon, neither of them knew that Bella was pregnant. Bella is left broken and now how will Charlie and her friends react? Will Alice see it in a vision? Will edward ever return? What about Jacob and Bella?
1. The End

**The End**

"Goodbye Bella," Edward said in peaceful tone.

"Wait" I chocked out. He reached forward and placed his lips to my forehead gently, I closed my eyes. I felt an unnatural breeze and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"No" I whispered and I dropped to the ground, as my world came crashing down.

Sam Uley found me later that night curled up in a ball on the forest floor. He carried me back to Charlie and the rest of the search party. I answered yes when anyone asked me if I had gotten lost, not revealing that I had been too upset, too weak to even consider getting up. Edward had promised me that it would be as if he had never existed so when I went up to my room I ran to the CD player. Empty. I checked my photo album for the pictures that I had taken of him on my birthday. Empty. I fell to the ground and wrapped my arms around my body as I felt waves of pain race through my body.


	2. Resurface

**Resurface**

After Edw…..After he left I became a zombie and sunk into a depression. I didn't call my friends back when they called to see how I was and after a while they stopped calling. I think a lot of them thought I was being overdramatic and they got sick of it, of me. I spent my time trying to distract myself from thinking about them…..the Cullens. It hurt me just to think their name. If I started to think about them I quickly tried to distract myself. Algebra was a good distraction and I was now maintaining a low A in that class. I tried housework a lot of the time but it only kept my hands busy, not my mind. I lived like this for a month before Charlie threatened to send me back to Renee. He wanted me to start living my life again. I thought that I had been doing a good job of hiding my pain but obviously I hadn't. I had tried to act normal, almost like I had before….before my birthday. He said he wouldn't watch me try so hard anymore. To please Charlie I went out to the movies with Jessica but neither of us enjoyed it much. If I wanted to get Charlie off my back I would have to come up with some other way of showing Charlie that I was making the effort to do things with my friends.

I decided, one day, that I would go and see Jacob Black. His dad Billy was best friends with Charlie. My childhood summers had consisted of many days being thrown together with Jacob and his two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, while Billy and Charlie fished. I thought it would be a bit awkward at first but Jacob made me feel at ease around him and I found that I really loved spending time with him. Over the next few weeks Jacob and I became almost inseparable. My friendship with Jacob slowly helped me to start heeling. We saw each other nearly every day, some days he came to my house but most days I went to his. I kept him company while he worked on finishing rebuilding his 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. It was on a day like this that I sat in the Rabbit drinking a warm can of coke listening to Jake rant on about some teacher who according to him was 'completely and utterly gaga.'

"I mean seriously Bells, what kind of teacher comes into school wearing a sundress when its lashing rain and then apologises for being late because she was shaving her moustache. I'm telling you Bells the elevator doesn't go to the top floor with this one, if you get my drift," he told me seriously.

I was giggling uncontrollably at Jake when my stomach suddenly turned and I found myself racing out of his garage to the edge of the forest where I was violently sick. Jake followed me out and held my hair while I was sick. I hated him seeing me like this.

"Hey, you okay Bells?" Jake asked anxiously as he passed me a crumpled tissue.

My stomach had finished emptying itself at this stage so I took the tissue and wiped my mouth as I straightened up.

"I'm fine Jake, don't worry about it" I assured him but silently I did begin to worry.

"You sure that everything's okay Bells, because that's the third time this week you've been sick, maybe you should go see a doctor," he suggested.

"You know what Jake; maybe you're right I've been feeling really strange lately."

"Why don't we go now, I'll take you."

"Okay thanks Jake" I smiled up at him gratefully.

Jake quickly tidied up some of the tools he had been using and we walked out of the garage together, Jake pulling the door closed behind us. We made our way over to my truck and as I reached for the door handle Jake interrupted me insisting that he drive. I wasn't in the mood to argue so I let him and silently made my way over to the passenger side. The drive to the hospital was quiet. I mostly just looked out the window, chewing on my lip and I could see Jake sending me worried glances.

"How are you feeling now?" Jake asked as we walked into the hospital.

"I'm feeling okay now just a bit nervous" I admitted.

"It'll be okay Bells," Jake said smiling at me.

We walked up to the reception desk together.

"Yes," the blond at the reception desk asked in an annoyed voice.

I could see Jake was annoyed at her attitude and wanted to let her know it.

"Jake please," I said cutting him off before he could even get a chance to speak. I turned to the receptionist.

"Yes I would like to see a doctor please."

"Just a moment," she answered in a bored tone. I gave her my information and waited as she loudly typed something on the computer.

"You can sit down and wait. The doctor will call you shortly."

"Okay thank you," I said giving her a small smile.

I went and sat down on one of the hard metal chairs in the waiting room. Jake sat down beside me and took my hand.

"Don't worry It'll be okay Bells," he assured me.

"Thanks Jake," I squeezed his hand.

It was fifteen long minutes before a tall, dark haired woman emerged at the door of the waiting room.

"Isabella Swan," she called.

"Yes, that's me," I told her.

I walked over to the doctor and she smiled and told me to follow her. She led me down the hall to her office.

"Hello I'm Doctor Johnson," the doctor told me, taking a seat at her desk. "Okay Isabella why don't you sit down and tell me what's wrong."

I explained my symptoms to Dr. Johnson and she decided to run a few tests on me. She took some blood and sent that down to the lab. She then gave me a general check-up. She found nothing wrong with me in the general check-up and told me that the blood work would take an hour or two and that she would call me when the results were in. I went back to the waiting room and told Jake what she had told me. We waited an hour and a half before Dr. Johnson called me again. I walked into her office once more and sat nervously on one of the chairs. She sat opposite me at her desk and opened a folder in front of her which contained my blood work.

"Well Bella," she said, no smile playing on her face. "Something did turn up in the tests we ran."

My heart began to race and when she told me I blacked out.


	3. Nudger

**Nudger**

"Thanks Dr. Johnson," I said as I tucked the pamphlets that she had given me into my bag.

"Okay Bella I'll see you again in two weeks," she told me. We had scheduled my next appointment and she had told me to have a good look through the information that she had given me as well as to consider what she had told me.

"Okay that's perfect, bye."

I left her office and walked down the hall to where Jake was waiting in the reception. His face relaxed when he saw me and he stood up.

"So what did the doctor say?" he asked a smile playing on his face as I approached him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," I told him as I brushed past and walked into the parking lot.

"Hey wait!" Jake called after me. "Bella wait up, Bella what's wrong?" He grabbed hold of my elbow and turned me to face him.

"Hey what's wrong?" he demanded softly.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Jake just leave me be," I told him harshly.

He decided not to press the issue; instead he just sat into the passenger seat of my truck, apparently having decided I was okay for me to drive again. I started up the truck and we exited the parking lot. The drive to La Push was filled with tension and silence between us. Throughout the drive I could see Jake giving me worried glances but I just continued staring out the front window concentrating on what I was doing but underneath it all, I was in a state of shock. I was thinking about what I would tell Jake or how much I would tell him. I chewed on my bottom lip as I considered this.

I stopped the engine outside Jake's house. The 15 minute drive had seemed to take forever. We both just sat in silence for a few minutes before I broke it.

"Jake I….I'm…well you see…I don't know how to say this but I'm.….."

"Bella just spit it out," Jake told me sighing.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

I watched Jake's face in shock for a few moments, then confusion and finally anger.

"It's his isn't it" he spat out, venom laced in each word.

"Yes" I said meekly. "Jake…"

Jacob started to shake uncontrollably. He was furious. I reached out to try and comfort him and to calm him down. I didn't understand how he could be this mad. My hand touched his arm and I pulled it back suddenly.

"Woah Jake, you're burning up! Okay we need to go back to the hospital and get you to a doctor now."

"No I'll be fine," he said, clearly more in control of himself then he was just a few moments ago. "Actually I'm feeling kind of strange I think I should just go inside."

"No Jake let me take you to the hospital; you have a really high temperature!"

"No I'll just go inside," he said almost uncertainly.

"Are you sure Jake?"

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Okay" I said reluctantly. "And Jake," I hesitated, "please don't tell anyone what I just told you."

Jake sighed but didn't object. He pulled open the door and hopped out of the truck. He turned and gave me a forced smile before shutting the door and running up the path and into his house.

Once I got home I went upstairs and put the pamphlets under my mattress. I then went downstairs and started Charlie's dinner of Spaghetti Bolognese. The simple actions of getting the food ready and cooking it helped to calm me down. I was starting to get paranoid that somehow Charlie would have found out about the pregnancy. When the spaghetti was almost done the front door opened I heard Charlie come in and take off his coat.

"Bells?"

"Yeah dad I'm here," I called, tried to make my voice sound even.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, sat at the table, and started reading the newspaper.

"So how was your day, do anything interesting?" he asked me casually, his head still stuck into the paper.

My heart started racing but I told myself that there was no way that he could know about my trip to the hospital and that it was just a coincidence that he decided to ask me about my day.

"Fine, I didn't do much," I lied. "I just hung out with Jake for a while but then he got sick so he went home."

"Aw that's too bad that he's sick, I'll bet you're hoping he won't be sick long," he joked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," I answered quietly.

I served Charlie his dinner and I sat down across the table from him. He dug in straight away giving me praise for my cooking kills while I played with my food.

"Hey don't be too worried about Jacob, I doubt that there's much wrong with him, I'm sure he'll be up and about annoying the hell out of everyone again soon," Charlie assured me noticing my silence at the table.

"Yeah you're probably right," I told him.

When we had both finished eating Charlie offered to clean the dishes so I went up to my room and just sat there trying not to think about how different things would be if…..he…..were here. I wouldn't have to face this alone; I would have a whole other family behind me. But as it was I didn't and I just didn't know how I would tell Charlie. A single tear slid down my cheek as I stared out of my rainy window.

For nearly two weeks week Jacob ignored my calls and didn't call me back. Charlie came home one day and told me that while driving through La Push he had seen Jacob outside with his friends. I felt betrayed, he wouldn't even answer my calls but yet he was well enough to be out goofing around with his friends. I slowly started to sink into depression again and I saw the worried looks that Charlie gave me. I was up in my room thinking about the pain that would only deepen with depression when I realised that this wasn't only about me anymore, I couldn't just sink into depression when there was someone else involved. I rested my hand over my stomach, for the first time since I had found out I was pregnant I was thinking that this was a little person growing inside me. An innocent little baby. A smile played on my lips for the first time in almost two weeks. I felt my heart swell from the sudden love that I felt for this baby, Edwards's baby. It was the last thing I had to remember him by, the only thing that he had not taken. It was then that I knew that I would get through this and that I would overcome the pain, I was determined to heal for my unborn baby. Suddenly it didn't matter to me that Jake probably hated me and didn't want to see me again or that I was alone in this because really I wasn't alone, I had my little baby, my nudger.


	4. Everything Changes

**Everything Changes**

Even though I had found the strength that I needed to get over Jake, he still owed me and explanation so a few days later; I went to La Push to see him. I drove through La Push and parked outside the Black's house. I got out and walked up to the door determinedly. I knocked on the door until Billy opened it.

"I need to see Jacob," I told him.

"Sorry Bella he isn't here," he told me unconvincingly.

"I'm sorry Billy but this is really important," I told him as I rushed past him and down to Jacob's room. I walked in but it was empty.

"Bella he isn't here just like I told you, now please go home."

"I'll wait for him outside," I told him.

"But he won't be home for hours."

"I'll wait."

I walked out of the house without another reply and I sat into my truck stubbornly, prepared to wait all night if I had to. I didn't have to wait that long before there was a sharp knock at my window. I looked up startled and what I saw surprised me. Jake looked in at me with his face full of anger and I noticed that he had cut up his hair really short and that he had grown….again. I got out of my truck and I stood in front of Jake.

"Go home Bella," he told me harshly.

He looked over his shoulder where I saw Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry standing on the outskirts of the forest. This made my blood boil. Jake had been telling me for weeks that some of his friends had suddenly started acting strangely, one by one, and that they wouldn't hang out with Jake anymore. Instead they had started hanging out with Sam Uley and Jake was afraid that he would be next to be forced join their cult.

"Oh so this is why you've been avoiding me and not returning my calls," I accused.

"You don't know anything," he said viciously.

"Yes I do Jake, I know that before all of this you were my best friend and that you were scared of joining Sam's …..cult….or whatever this is and now you are suddenly best friends with them and avoiding all your old friends!"

"No Bella you're the only person that I'm not friends with anymore, we can't be friends anymore. Bella just accept it and go home to Charlie."

His words stung but I knew that it was only because Sam had gotten to him.

"No Jake, I'm gonna stick around and help you."

I could hear barking laughter coming from Sam and the others, which just made me angrier.

"Bella you can't help me, nobody can," he said softer now.

"Yes I can Jake, don't give up."

"Bella Sam isn't the problem; he's trying to help me."

"Oh really," I cut in. "And how is he helping you."

I could see that Jacob was getting angrier.

"Bella just leave it, it isn't your business and stop blaming Sam."

"Well then who will I blame?" I shouted.

"You don't want to hear i.t"

"Yes I do."

"Fine, blame the Cullens, those stupid blood suckers that you love so much, there happy now?"

I was shocked; I just stood there for a few moments.

"I have to go now."

And with that he walked off and joined the others where they had disappeared into the dark forest. I stood there for another few minutes before I finally walked to my truck and left La Push. I had thought that I would be able to deal with Jake dismissing me now that I was stronger, but I wasn't that strong. Jake's rejection hurt me. I went home and vowed to never try to contact him again. I got on with life for a few days before I had an unexpected visitor, who came through my window.

Jake climbed in and shook the rain from his hair. He came over to where I sat on the bed.

"Hey Bells, how are you?"

"Just go away Jake," I told him.

I was so annoyed that he had ignored me for so long and now he thought he could just come back and act as if nothing had happened.

"Listen Bella I'm sorry for the way things ended the other day, I never meant to hurt you but I can't tell you what happened, why we can't be friends anymore. Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone, not even me, one that wasn't yours to tell?"

He looked at me with intense eyes. I didn't have a reply to this.

"But I think that I've come up with a solution. I can't tell you what my secret is but you can guess, you know what it is if you just think."

"Jake I don't know what your….secret is and I won't be able to guess," I told him.

"No Bella you know. Do you remember on the beach when you first moved here and I told you about the Cullens?"

"Yeah Jake but what does that have to do with your secret?"

"Do you remember the other stor-"he suddenly stopped talking as if he just couldn't say it.

"The other stories you told me."

"Yeah."

"Um not really."

"Oh you know this Bella you just need to think. I know that you can figure this out."

"Maybe tomorrow Jake listen I'm really tired and I really just want to go to bed now so if I figure it out I will call you."

"Well when you figure it out just call me and let me know if you ever want to see me again."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again?" I asked him confused.

"I can't say."

"Oh yeah." Duh Bella, I mentally rolled my eyes at myself.

"Well I should go and let you sleep but please try to figure it out."

"I will Jake but for now I'm really tired so please go home."

"Okay bye Bells," he smiled at me and it was like the old Jake was back, just for a moment. I smiled back at him meekly. He squeezed my hand for a moment and then went out onto my window ledge and jumped down.

Ring ring.

"Hello," Jacob answered the phone.

"Hi Jake it's me Bella."

I heard a quick intake of breath.

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I come over to la Push now, I really need to talk to you?"

"Sure…did you figure it out?"

"I'll tell you when I see you; I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

"Okay bye Bella."

I hung up my phone, grabbed the keys of my truck and drove up to the Black house. I saw Jake walking towards me. I opened the door and jumped out, slamming the door behind me. I nodded at Jake and started to walk down to first beach. I didn't hear Jake following me but when I turned around halfway to the beach, he was behind me following quietly. Once I reached the beach I made my way over to an old driftwood tree which was stranded on the rocks. It was where Jake and I always sat when we came down here to talk. He sat down in his usual spot beside me. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something first. I took a deep breath.

"So werewolf huh?"

Jake looked surprised that I had been so blunt.

"Yeah."

Neither of us really knew what to say. Jake broke the silence first.

"I'm so glad that you figured it out, I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Well I did."

I didn't know what to say to Jake but he did most of the talking from then on. He told me about being a werewolf. He also told me that when I had told him about the pregnancy that he had gotten so angry that that had triggered the change. When he told me that I felt guilty but he told me that it would have happened anyway.

"So what are you going to do?" he whispered and I knew that he wasn't talking about the werewolf thing anymore.

"I don't know, the doctor gave me a lot of pamphlets but I know that I'm keeping it I just don't know about everything else."

"What," Jacob thundered. "You are seriously considering keeping the offspring of that…..that…..selfish, conceited bloodsucker. You are prepared to ruin your entire life for what he left you with."

He pointed an accusing finger towards my stomach as he spoke. I placed my hand over my stomach protectively. Jake was trembling again just like the night I had told him I was pregnant.

"Jake calm down, this is my decision and," I paused and lowered my voice, "don't talk about him like that.

Jake exploded.

"What do you mean don't take about him like that! He knocked you up and left. He broke you and it's just not healthy to be with someone who affects you so badly."

"Jake please I don't want to talk about him; this baby has nothing to do with him."

My tone had softened when I said baby.

"Like hell it doesn't Bella, it's HIS baby."

"No Jake its mine, mine and mine alone," I said determinedly.

"Bella you can't raise a baby on your own, you'd have to leave school, and just think about what Charlie would do."

"Jake this is my responsibility so I will deal with it. I just couldn't kill an innocent little baby."

"Well then give it up for adoption to people who will love it."

"I love it," I said hurt. Jake sighed.

"But Bella think about it this is crazy."

"Jake please can we not talk about this right now."

"But Bella thin-"

"Jake please," I interrupted him.

"Fine."

"Thanks Jake," I said.

I leaned in and hugged him; he sat there for a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be okay," he soothed.

"Jake will you come to the doctors with me tomorrow please," I asked gazing up at him.

"Sure Bells, but just because it's you."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him. He returned the smile and wrapped his arms around me more securely.

"Anything for you Bells."


	5. Closer then you think

**Closer than you think**

_Meanwhile somewhere in Alaska…_

"Alice, when will Edward get here," Carlisle asked me as I walked into the living room. I focused on the future for a moment.

"Tomorrow around noon," I replied.

"And…how is he?"

"He is….well…..he's doing better than last time, but he is still not over her."

"Well he made his choice and now he must learn to live with the consequences," Carlisle replied sadly.

"Yes."

I walked upstairs of the Victorian style house which Esme had recently restored. It was much bigger than our last house in Forks and I had my own walk in wardrobe so I was pretty happy in the new house. I really missed Bella though. I walked down to the study and I found jasper sitting quietly reading something.

"Hey," he said looking up and smiling at me as I walked in.

"Hey," I smiled back. I made my way over to him and plonked myself down on his lap.

Suddenly Jasper saw me pause; my eyes became vacant and far away. Another vision. When my eyes focused again I saw his worried expression, he was obviously feeling my unease at what I had seen.

"What is it Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella," I whispered. "Her future just disappeared."

"Why would that happen though, I didn't even know that it could happen," he asked me confusedly.

"Me either. I have to go and speak to Carlisle. Jasper I don't think that we should tell Edward about this."

"You sure? Because I would be pretty sure that he would want to know about what you just saw and that if he finds out you didn't tell him, he'll be pissed."

"He won't," I told him confidently.

I went back down the hall to Carlisle and found him still in the living room. I told him what I had seen and watched his worried expression.

"Well I don't know why that would happen. You don't think that…..something has….happened to her, do you?"

"No I think that if she had…died I would have seen that but what I saw was…different….like she had suddenly just….disappeared. I don't know how to explain it." Carlisle thought for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Well I guess we'll never find out. Edward made it clear he doesn't want us interfering in her life anymore and I know it's for the best for Bella but I'm worried about what you saw and what it means for Bella." Carlisle said sadly.

"Me too," I told him. "Carlisle I don't think that we should tell Edward about this….but….maybe I could go back and check that she is okay, from a distance of course, she need never know that I was there and then once I get back and we know if Bella is okay, we can tell Edward."

"Yes I think that you should go just make sure everything is okay and when you get back we can decide whether or not to tell Edward."

BPOV

Beep beep.

I looked out of my window and I saw Jake parked outside my house. He had finally finished the Rabbit during the week and he loved to drive around showing it off. I grabbed my handbag and raced out the door. I walked down the driveway and pulled my coat around me, it was starting to get colder and everyone could tell that winter was definitely on its way.

"Hey Bells," Jake greeted me as I sat into the car.

"Hey Jake."

"You look really tired."

"Yeah I couldn't sleep."

I didn't tell him that I had dreamt about Edward coming back to me….and our baby. I hadn't been able to sleep for hours after it. Jake didn't know what to say, he obviously didn't want to argue again today about the baby. I didn't mind, I didn't want to argue either. We pulled up to the hospital and I looked around but there was nobody nearby. The last thing I needed was for somebody to tell Charlie that they had seen me going into the hospital. We walked into the hospital and I checked in with the receptionist. We waited for about ten minutes before Dr. Johnson called my name and I followed her into her office.

"Well Bella, I hope that you have read the pamphlets that I gave you," she told me.

"Yes I did."

"Well Bella have you decided what you would like to do?"

"Yes I have…I would like to….well…keep this baby."

"Have you thought about this Bella, you are only 17 years old and I assume that you still haven't told your father?"

"No I haven't but I will and I have thought and thought about this and I just couldn't kill this innocent little baby or put it up for adoption because that would just be too hard. I would carry this baby and give birth but then have no give it away. No thanks."

"Well Bella I must advise you that if you're sure about this that it is a very big responsibility, you will probably have to leave school and then you will be a single mother who hasn't even finished high school but this is your decision and I'm just your doctor."

I paused for a moment before replying.

"Yes I am sure about this."

"Okay Bella well in that case then we better get you healthy for one thing so here is the name of some vitamins that you should get and they will help the baby."

Dr. Johnson talked to me a little while longer advising me on do's and don'ts about my pregnancy. She also scheduled my first ultra sound for the following week.

"Thanks again Dr. Johnson," I told her as I gathered up my things.

"You're welcome and just remember that I am only advising that you tell your dad before our next appointment but it is your choice when you want to tell him."

"Okay I will try to tell him," I told her already dreading when that time came.

I walked down the hall and back into reception where Jake was waiting.

"So how did it go?"

"Oh Jake it went great!" I gushed as we walked out to the car park. "She told that I should get some vitamins to help the baby and guess what? She scheduled my first ultra sound for next week! I'm so excited for it but she also thinks that I should tell Charlie before our next appointment but I'm really scared about telling him. It would be so much easier if I could just run away and never tell him and then we could just live on our own together."

"Bella you know that you can't do that" Jake told me seriously.

"I know I just like to think how much easier that would be then telling Charlie. He is gonna be so mad."

"It'll be okay Bells and if you really want….I will go with you when you tell him."

"Really! Oh Jake you're the best!" I reached out and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt so lucky to have him here with me supporting me even though I knew that he hated this baby at the moment but I knew I would change that.

"Come on bells let' go," and we walked off together holding hands and I knew that to everyone else it looked like we were a couple but we knew how it really was.

APOV

I had gotten a plane out from Anchorage, Alaska and had now just arrives in Forks. I stayed in the shadows of the forests so that no one would see me. I stared out at Bella's house but she wasn't home so I followed her scent and found her at the hospital. She was walking out of the hospital deep in conversation with a much taller boy that had deep russet skin, short black hair and a matured face. I also noticed a horrible smell that burned my nose. I noticed small changes in Bella's appearance. She had deep circles under her eyes, she looked tired and stressed and she looked…well…slightly venerable. I could hear Bella talking to the tall boy.

"…..I'm so excited for it but she also thinks that I should tell Charlie before our next appointment but I'm really scared about telling him. It would be so much easier if I could just run away and never tell him and then we could just live on our own together." I frowned; I hoped that she wasn't really considering moving away from Forks.

"Bella you know that you can't do that," the boy told her seriously.

"I know I just like to think how much easier that would be then telling Charlie. He is gonna be so mad."

"It'll be okay Bells and if you really want….I will go with you when you tell him."

"Really! Oh Jake you're the best!"

Bella suddenly hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. They broke apart after a few minutes and walked away smiling, their hands interlocked.

Well at least I knew that Bella was okay, apart from whatever she was dreading telling Charlie. I was wondering why she was coming out of the hospital but knowing Bella she had probably just tripped again or something. Although she didn't look great I could see that she was healing. I wondered if this boy, who she was going out with now had anything to do with that. They was clearly a very close connection between them and they were very close. I was happy for her but also slightly disappointed because to me nobody looked right with Bella but Edward. I decided that I would tell Edward because when I told him that Bella had moved on it might help him start to get over her and it couldn't do any harm, as I couldn't imagine him getting any more depressed then he already was.


	6. The colours of the Rainbow

**All The Colours Of The Rainbow**

I opened the freezer, took out some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry, and started cooking it. I began preparing a salad to go with it. I was making Charlie's favourite meal, hoping to put him in a good mood for when Jake came over later and we told him about the pregnancy. I placed my hand over my stomach protectively and I felt the dread and anxiety in my stomach at the thought of telling Charlie. At least I didn't have to do it on my own, I was so thankful to have Jake. I began thinking about how had enjoyed school more lately then I had since….since September. I tried not to think about why or who had made school enjoyable then. I think I was enjoying it now, just being with my friends and hearing about everyone else's everyday worries, because I knew that my days at school were numbered. At school girls worried about whether some guy would call them later, they didn't have to worry about having a baby. I had been in school today telling Angela something funny that Jake had said when she asked me if Jake and I were going out.

"No were just friends," I had assured her.

"Well you seem so close and you are always together."

"No we really are just friends."

"Well is it headed in the direction of maybe becoming more then friends because the way you talk about him I think you would make a great couple," Angela told me cautiously.

She obviously didn't want to upset me about my last relationship. When she had told me this it had made me think about whether I would be willing to be…more than friends with Jake. I began thinking about this again as I waited for the fish to finish cooking. I still wasn't over Edward but maybe in a few months I would be able for a new relationship. At the same time though I didn't want to ruin the friendship that Jake and I had. I didn't know what to do; I was so confused about what I wanted.

"So is dinner nearly ready?" Charlie asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah just a few more minutes," I told him. "You can set the table while we wait."

"Okay," he agreed and went over to the cupboard, took out plates, knives, forks and glasses.

"So when is Jake coming over?" He asked smiling.

I knew that he and Billy had been gossiping about Jake and I…...again. They were convinced that we were going out or soon would be. This made me think again about what Angela had said today.

"Well he should be here by now so any minute," I told Charlie.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Charlie got up to answer it.

"Well speak of the devil," he said smiling as he answered the door.

"Hey Charlie," Jake answered laughing.

"Dad why don't you go wash up, the fish is ready," I told Charlie wanting some alone time with Jake.

"Okay Bells," he said and he walked off winking.

"Maybe you should get that twitch checked dad," I shouted to him. I heard him laughing down the hall.

I turned to Jake suddenly, whispering loudly.

"Jake I can't do this I am freaking out, I have butterflies in my stomach, I feel like I'm about to be sick and I have sweaty palms. I really can't do this."

"Shhh, it will be okay Bells, just get through dinner and then we will tell him and besides what is the worst that he can do?"

"Behead me, hire a hit man, disown me, throw me out, drown me…"

"Bella don't you think that you are being just a little bit overdramatic."

"No!"

"Bella be serious."

"I am."

"Everything will be okay, and if worst comes to worst, I will protect you and if he throws you out you can move in with me and Billy," he told me grinning.

"Thanks Jake you are the best I don't know what I would do without you."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug just as Charlie walked in with a stupidly happy grin on his face.

"Where's the fish?" Charlie asked still smiling.

"Oh yeah, I um…forgot." I went over and served up the fish.

When everyone had finished eating dinner I collected up the plates and brought them over to the sink.

"I'll be in the living room," Charlie told me. "It'll give you two some alone time," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You know dad I really think you should get your face checked," I told him.

I began washing the dishes when I felt Jake breathing behind me.

"Why don't we go and tell him now."

"Jake I'm not doing this for the dishes benefit I am doing this to calm me the hell down."

"Shhh calm down," Jake told me wrapping his arms around me. "Bells everything will be fine. Come on leave the dishes and let's just get this over with."

I sighed and agreed. Jake led me into the living room. I sat on the armchair and Jake sat on the arm of my chair. I took a deep breath and was about to start talking.

"Charlie Bella has something to tell you," Jake told him looking at me.

"Well okay go ahead Bells," he told me smiling. I realised that Charlie thought that me and Jake we telling him that we were going out. He won't be smiling in a minute I thought bitterly.

"Well dad…..I'm…..um…..dad I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"What?" Charlie looked confused and then angry. He spotted Jake's hand around my shoulder and began to stare angrily.

"Dad don't blame Jake it not his…..um fault."

When I said this Charlie realised who the father was he began to turn all the colours of the rainbow. He turned pink, then red, then purple before finally turning blue with anger.

"I'm gonna kill him," he said through gritted teeth.


	7. Worth It

**Worth It**

"Dad please calm down," I told him shakily.

"Charlie," Jake said with a tone of authority. "Take a deep breath."

Charlie took a deep breath and began to turn a healthy colour again. Slowly he returned to a normal red colour.

"I'm so sorry dad," I said softly.

"Charlie look there is no point in trying to kill Edward Cullen. First of all he is in LA. Second he is kinda big for a teenager and you are old...er….I mean then you used to be. So don't do anything stupid. You don't want to end up in jail, then what would Bella do."

"You think I'm old," Charlie said with a hint of a smile.

"No way old man," Jake told him grinning.

Charlie smiled back before looking towards me.

"How could you do this to yourself Bella," Charlie said, his face mirroring his anger and disappointment. I felt so guilty.

"I'm sorry dad" I told him again.

"I didn't think that I had to worry about this with you yet. And I thought you would have known to be careful."

I cast my head downward feeling so guilty.

"I just need some time to think about this, okay Bells."

"Yeah okay dad."

"Bella can stay at my place tonight Charlie if that'd be better," Jake told him.

Charlie nodded and told me okay. Jake turned to me and smiled.

"Go get your stuff."

I raced upstairs and put my things into a bag before returning to the living room again.

I don't know what Jake said to Charlie but he looked a lot calmer then he had 5 minutes before.

"When I walked into the room Jake smiled at me.

"Come on lets go" he said.

I followed Jake outside to his car. The drive to La Push was a silent one, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Bella?" Jake asked breaking the silence. "Are you sure that it's worth all this trouble?"

"Yes Jake, my baby is definitely worth the trouble," I told him slightly annoyed.

We arrived outside Jake's house and we both got out. I went to pick up my bag but Jake reached it first.

"Here let me."

"Okay thanks Jake," I smiled.

Billy was sitting on the couch watching TV when we went inside.

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you," Billy told me warmly.

"It's good to see you too Billy," I told him smiling.

"Dad is it okay if Bella stays here tonight?" Jake asked him.

"Sure thing, one of you can sleep on the couch and just…..you know…..stay there," Billy said turning a slight shade of pink.

"Dad," Jake groaned. "Stop being stupid."

"Okay, okay," Billy said smiling. "I just had to say it or Charlie would have killed me. Well I'm off to bed. Night Bella, Jake."

"Night dad."

"Night Billy."

Billy rolled off into his bedroom and Jake and I sat on the couch. Jake leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"Because if I was going to sleep with you I would do it while my dad is in the house," he said rolling his eyes and laughing.

I began to giggle too and after a few minutes neither of us could breathe and we had tears rolling down our faces. With all of the stress I had been putting myself under about telling Charlie it felt so good to just be able to laugh.

We settled down after a while and started watching TV before Jake began talking again.

"Bella are you sure about this? It is a really big decision."

I knew straight away that he was talking about the baby.

"Yeah I'm 100% positive," I told him.

"But Bella you don't even know if you will have a normal baby or not."

"Jake! That's a horrible thing to say." I began tearing up thanks to my damn hormones.

"No I didn't mean it like that I just meant that you know…..what the father is. How do you know how this pregnancy is going to go? And the birth? And then the baby, what if the baby takes after his father appetite wise? What will you do then?"

"I don't know Jake but this is my baby and I wouldn't give that up for anything no matter what."

I could see that Jake was angry but was doing his best to control it. I leaned in and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and we sat like that for a few moments.

"I'm sorry that I get so angry," he told me. "It's just that when I think about what he did with you, and then he left and left you like…..well not in a great state of mind I just get so angry."

"Jake," I said softly. "Edward didn't force me into anything that I didn't want to do. When he left he didn't realise what a mess I would be. It's not his fault that he doesn't love me." I whispered that last sentence and left a familiar tug in my heart.

"See that is why he was never good enough for you. He didn't realise what he had. He had you and he didn't love you. He didn't realise just how amazing you are."

I looked into Jake's eyes and we both leaned forward inch by inch…..

Meanwhile somewhere in Alaska….

APOV

"Okay everyone Edward will be here in about 5 minutes," I told my family.

They all assembled just inside the front door.

"Okay we'll go so and let us know when we can come back," Carlisle told me.

We had decided that all of the family but me would be gone hunting when Edward got here. That way he wouldn't hear anyone thinking about Bella before I got a chance to talk to him. Also it would give him some privacy once I told him. I sighed as I thought about the pain that Edward must be in and how I would increase that by telling him about Bella.

I heard a car pull up to the house. Edward got out of the car and walked up the gravel path to the house. When he came inside I greeted him and I could clearly read the pain in his eyes.

I announced that the rest of the family had gone out hunting and would be back soon. I concentrated hard on not thinking about anything that I was about to tell him.

"Edward I have to tell you something," I told him. "Let's go into my bedroom."

"Okay," he replied simply.

We went up two flights of stairs until we reached the room that I shared with Jasper. I sat on my bed and Edward stood in front of me.

"Edward last week I had a vision about Bella. I wasn't keeping tabs on her I swear, it just happened."

"Okay Alice," he said. "How is she coping?" his eyes revealed more of the pain he was in for leaving Bella.

"Well my vision was of her future disappearing."

"What?" his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "Why Alice what's wrong?"

I could see that he was beginning to panic.

"Edward calm down, I was worried so I went to Forks but I doesn't let anybody see me. She doesn't know I was there."

"Oh and you're sure that she didn't see you?"

"No she definitely didn't see me. But when I was there I saw her with a boy. They were holding hands and they seemed very close."

"Oh," he said in a flat tone. "Thanks for telling me."

He turned away from me and left the house, running at vampire speed. He disappeared into the forest, headed in a different direction to the rest of the family. I couldn't even imagine the kind of paint hat he was in now that he had left Bella. I was grateful that I had Jasper and that we would never be separated.


	8. Falling into Place

**Falling into Place**

I looked into Jake's eyes and we both leaned forward inch by inch…

Our heads tilted as we got closer….

I could feel Jake's breath tickle my face….

"Jake," Billy shouted from his room.

We both sprang apart and looked at each other guiltily.

"Could you bring me in a glass of water please?" Billy called out.

"Sure thing dad," Jake replied. He sighed and got up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

Well that was close, I thought to myself. I had wanted to kiss Jake a moment ago but now I wasn't so sure that was a good idea. I liked Jake as a friend but I hadn't thought that I liked him as anything else. I just felt close to him since…well since September. He has been so great at supporting me throughout everything so far. Maybe we could have something.

I wasn't sure what I wanted or what I was feeling but I knew that I needed time to think.

Jake returned a few minutes later with a nervous grin on his face. He sat down beside me once more.

"So," he said.

"So," I repeated.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before I broke it.

"Jake, I think I'm gonna head to bed now, I'm just so tired."

"Okay," he said but he seemed disappointed.

I insisted on sleeping on the couch but Jake wouldn't let me, he insisted I take his bed. In the end I agreed and made my way down the hall to Jake's room. I opened the door and made my way into his familiar room. I dumped my bag on the floor before lying down on the covers of his bed to relax for a moment. I shut my eyes and broke all of my rules. I thought about Edward. I thought his name, over and over, I thought about his hair, his eyes, his voice…. I imagined that he was here talking to me right now. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around his stone body and feel his arms come to life as he mirrored the action. I opened my eyes but there were no tears in my eyes, just the sharp pain of heartbreak in my chest.

I got ready for bed and crawled under the covers awaiting the pain that I knew would come. I wrapped my arms around myself in preparation.

The next thing I knew I was waking up and the sun streamed in the window in Jake's room. I sat up surprised and looked around. Why hadn't the pain come last night?

Then it dawned on me that maybe I was healing. Maybe I was getting better.

As I got dressed for the day I decided that although I knew that Edward was never coming back to me, I loved him and I couldn't be with Jake. I knew that Jake would love me unconditionally but it wouldn't be fair because I couldn't return his love. I had already given my heart away a long time ago.

I went out to the kitchen and saw Jake and Billy sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good morning Bella," Billy said.

"Morning," I replied.

"So you kids up to much for the day."

"Well we don't really have any plans so we'll see," I told him.

Jake continued eating and not saying anything.

I went over and poured myself a glass of orange juice after putting some bread in the toaster.

"Well I have a lot to do so I'll leave you kids to it," Billy said. He rolled out of the kitchen and down the ramp outside leaving Jake and I alone.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jake finally asked. I could see the emotion of his feeling for me in his eyes.

"Yeah, I did."

"That's good."

My toast popped in the toaster. I took out both slices of bread and put them on a plate before sitting at the table.

"Jake we need to talk," I told him. "About last night."

"Oh."

"Jake I'm sorry but I think that it was a good idea that we were interrupted."

Jake looked up sharply and I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Well I guess you dodged a bullet then," he muttered.

"Jake you are my best friend and the one person that is supporting me and who I feel the closest to but I think that all we can ever be is friends. I love you Jake but not the way you want. I can't be with you when I know that my heart isn't completely in it. I gave my heart away Jake, I gave it to Edward and I just don't have it anymore to give to you or anybody else."

"Bella I don't know what you expect me to say. Of course I'm hurt that you don't love me when you should. I am so much better for you than he ever will be. But you have explained yourself so there's not much more I can say," he said bitterly.

"Jake I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry about last night. I was confused and I didnt know what I felt. I did want to kiss you but when I thought about it afterwards I realised that it isn't where my heart is. I'm so sorry Jake."

I felt so guilty and horrible for not loving Jake. He sighed and looked up.

"You know Bella if it was anybody else I would be so angry but it's you and I could never be angry at you, no matter what," he smiled at me but I could see that his heart was breaking.

"Thank you Jake."

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach but make yourself at home."

"Oh I think I should get going in a minute. I want to go home and talk to Charlie."

"Okay, bye Bells," Jake said forcing a smile. He stood up and left the house quickly.

I finished my breakfast and washed the dishes in the kitchen. I went into Jake's room and tidied it for him. I packed my stuff and started walking out when I realised that I didn't have my truck with me.

"Shit," I said out loud.

I decided that I couldn't ask Jake to drive me home because he was somewhere trying to mend a broken heart and I didn't want to call Charlie either after last night. I wasn't sure if he wanted more time to think or not. I decided what the hell and started walking home. I had only been walking for a few minutes when a silver car pulled up beside me. The window rolled down and I saw Jake's friend Quil in the driver's seat. I knew him from the time that I had spent in La Push over the last few weeks.

"Hey Bella, need a lift."

I debated whether or not to accept and in the end decided to take him up on his offer.

"Um okay thanks Quil."

I sat into his car and told him I was headed home.

"Bella why are you walking from La Push all the way to your house? Couldn't you just ask Jake to drive you," he asked me amused. "Or is there trouble in paradise."

"Shut up Quil, you know it's not like that with me and Jake. He went down to the beach for a bit and I decided to leave him be and walk home myself."

"Okay whatever you say Bella," he said smugly.

"Ugh you are so annoying Quil."

"But you love me all the same Bells."

I couldn't help but laugh just like I always did when I was around Quil and his hopeless flirting. He turned up the radio so it was blaring and started singing along at the top of his voice very high pitched. By the time we got to my house there were tears rolling down my face and I was clutching my stomach and willing my bladder not to give up on me. I thanked Quil still laughing and walked up to my front door.

Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and I was dreading going inside. I opened the door and called out to Charlie.

"Dad I'm home."

"In here Bells."

I put my bag down beside the door and took off my coat. I walked into the sitting room and saw Charlie sitting on the couch.

"We need to talk Bella."

"Okay."

I sat on the armchair and crossed my legs nervously.

"Bells I know that what's done is done but in future Bella please be careful. Okay well you need to decide what you are going to do and you need to get a doctor.

"Dad I already have a doctor and I know what I am going to do. Dad I'm gonna keep the baby."

Charlie took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bells are you sure?"

"Dad I'm positive."

"Okay well I want to go with you to you next doctor's appointment."

"Okay dad."

"And are you sure you want to keep it Bells, it's an awfully big responsibility and you're still in school."

"Yes dad I am definitely keeping the baby."

"Okay well that's that then."

"Is that it?"

I couldn't believe that this was all he was going to say.

"Well Bells there isn't much else that I can say. Of course I'm a bit disappointed Bella. This is not the way I wanted your life to turn out but there isn't anything we can do about it now. I just want to let you know that I am going to support you through all of this and you know Jake will as well."

"Thanks dad," I felt tears in my eyes. I went over and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad," I told him.

"Good luck Bells. Now you have to tell Renee."

He smiled when he saw the look on my face.

Renee surprised me when I rang her 10 minutes later. Of course she was a disappointed too but she was also very supportive. She freaked out a bit at first but then she calmed down. She wanted me to come out to Florida to have the baby but I assured her that I wanted to stay in Forks.

Jake rang me the next day and we talked. He said that he did have feelings for me but that he wouldn't do anything about it if I didn't want to. We went back to being friends again as if nothing had happened.

Charlie went with me to my next doctors' appointment. Dr Johnson was so happy that I had told my dad and that he was completely on board.

I felt like things were finally starting to fall into place.


	9. Sleepkissing

**Sleepkissing**

I had my next doctor's appointment two weeks later and Charlie came with me. I knew he wasn't happy at the situation I had gotten myself into and that he was disappointed but he was so supportive of me. Dr. Johnson was so glad that I had brought my dad. He held my hand while she put some cold gel on my belly and did the ultrasound. When I saw the baby I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and when I looked at Charlie, his eyes seemed a bit misted up to. He cleared his throat and started blinking quickly; trying to cover up the fact that he was close to tears. Dr. Johnson pointed out the baby's head, body, arms and legs to me and Charlie. I gazed into the screen and listened to the heartbeat and the only thing I was thinking was that this was Edward's baby…..and I couldn't wait until he or she was born.

I didn't want to tell anybody else about the baby yet. I didn't want to have to deal with all of the gossip at school and around Forks. So far Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake and Billy were the only ones who knew. Now that I had the baby to live for I was doing the best that I had since Edward had left. I wasn't depressed and I wasn't a zombie. For the first time since September I was actually living. At night instead of nightmare filled sleep and trying to hold myself together as pain radiated through my chest, I now went to bed with the ultrasound picture on my bedside table and dreamt of the baby. I no longer had sleepless nights of pain, though thinking of Edward or the Cullens still brought a sharp tug at my heart and the threat of tears to my eyes. I really was healing.

Even at school I was different. I slowly started sitting with Jessica and the rest of the gang at lunch again. Things began to be almost how they had been when I had first come to Forks. Of all the gang Angela was especially supportive. Jessica had been a little cold towards me when I had first started talking to her again but Angela had welcomed me with open arms back into the gang. Things weren't the same though. I had the baby and I no longer felt the safety of confining in Jessica or even Angela, but maybe that was because I had Jake back. Jake was my rock and I don't know what I would have done without him. He was with me through the entire pregnancy. He was the one who I confined in all of my dreams, hopes and worries concerning the baby with, he was the one who held my hair when I had morning sickness, he was the one who had to deal with the backlash from my mood swings and he was the one who was there to feel it when the baby kicked for the first time.

The week before we broke up for Christmas from school, I was three months pregnant and decided that I wanted to tell everyone. At least then my fellow classmates would have the Christmas break to deal with the news and hopefully by the time we came back in January it wouldn't be as big a deal. Our second last day before break, I called Angela and Jessica and asked them to hang out. Angela volunteered her house because her parents wouldn't be home. I agreed and went over at 6. Jessica was already there, sitting on the couch laughing at some reality show. I told them that I had to tell them something and they both gave me their full attention. I told them that I was pregnant and Jessica's mouth fell opened and just stayed there. Angela's eyes bulged but she quickly showed her concern by asking me how I was and how the baby was. Jessica found her voice and demanded to know if it was Edward's baby. I told her it was. There was no point lying when everybody in Forks would know that it was Edward's baby, it's not like me and Edward going out had been a secret. I had answered their questions and then made a quick exit leaving them to themselves. When I got home and told Charlie what I had done he was supportive, knowing that I would have to deal with a lot of gossip about it now.

By the next morning a lot of my classmates had already heard and by the end of the day they all had. Everyone stared at me in the hallways and whispered when I passed. I had a permanent blush on my face all day from all of the unwanted attention but I tried my best to hold my head high and act indifferent. When school finally finished, I had never been so happy to leave school. I went home and Jake pulled up just behind me. He was ready to celebrate our freedom from school for two weeks…bye getting ice cream. Yum. I went inside and dropped off my schoolbag first and grabbed a purse and handbag. Jake insisted on driving and I agreed. We went to the local ice cream parlour but pulling up I spotted a lot of people from school inside and I groaned.

"What's up Bells?" Jake asked looking at me.

"I don't want to have to face all those people from school," I told him.

Jake knew all about me letting everybody know about the pregnancy. He thought for a second and then his face lit up and he looked at me grinning.

"I have a better idea," he told me. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive back to my house. He stopped at a small supermarket on the way and wouldn't answer my questions about what he was getting. He came back out to the car with a bag. I grabbed it once he got into the car and investigated the contents. My heart melted a little when I saw the tub of chocolate ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkles, chocolate chips and marshmallows. I was so hormonal at the moment that my eyes started to water up at what Jake had gotten just for me.

"Jake," I said sniffling. "I don't know what I'd do without you, thank you. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met."

"Are you seriously crying because I bought you ice cream," he asked laughing. "Oh Bells your funny and your welcome," he told me grinning.

"Shut up," I told him. "You're not pregnant, I can't help being emotional…blame the hormones."

He laughed at me and started me off laughing at myself. We spent the afternoon sitting in my sitting room eating ice cream and watching movies. It was the best time I had had in a while.

Me and Charlie spent Christmas down in La Push with Jake, Billy, Rachel, and the Clearwaters, Harry, Sue, Seth and Leah. Rebecca and her husband hadn't been able to make it up from Hawaii. It was a great day and I truly felt that I was surrounded by people who cared for me.

When we went back to school I dealt with the looks, the whispers and the gossip. The rest of my pregnancy went smoothly. Jake came to most of my doctor's appointments with me and Charlie came to a lot too, though with work he couldn't always get off for them. I had decided that I didn't want to know the sex of the baby and was looking forward to the surprise when I did give birth. I was due June 6th and by the end of May I was ready for the baby. I had gotten all of the things I needed for the baby. Jake and Charlie had cleared out a small spare room we had upstairs. Up until now it had been used as a small office and then a storage room. Jake and I spent weeks of our spare time fixing it up. We painted it a bright yellow and had both taken to painting random scenes and pictures along the walls. One section Jake had painted has filled with pictures of Quileute legends and wolves.

I had also gotten a pretty cream coloured crib and a matching changing table and dresser. Mom and Phil had sent me over money to help with buying things for the baby. I had burst into tears when they told me over the phone and didn't stop thanking them for twenty minutes. I had also gotten a lot of clothes and toys from people I knew. I was so touched by each person that got me something. They were all trying to do something to help me out and it really touched me and made me thankful for all of the great people I knew. The baby's room was all stocked with clothes, toys, diapers and everything else I needed so now I was just waiting for the moment I would go into labour.

A few days before I was due I was hanging out with Jake. He was telling me a story about Quil.

"So there we were, walking up to Quil's house. In the yard we hear shouting and a few bangs and we start to wonder what's going on. So we all walk up and once we get up onto the porch a shoe comes flying out of Quil's bedroom window and hits Sam in the head"

I started to giggle just picturing the scene Jake was describing.

"So we all laugh and look in the window. Sarah is there shouting at Quil.

'I can't believe I trusted you Quil!'

'Look Sarah it's not what you think'

At this point we all realise that there I trouble in paradise. Quil and Sarah had been going out for two week but you know Quil and he doesn't exactly do relationships. So she is still shouting at him and he is trying to charm his way out of it as usual.

'What do you mean it's not what I think, I saw you kissing her Quil! Right in your front lawn!'

So me and the boys are flat our wetting ourselves laughing while he tries to say that he fell asleep and started sleep walking and sleep kissing her best friend. Of course she doesn't buy it for a minute but he keeps on trying to make her believe it when just then his phone stated beeping. Well Sarah is mad as hell obviously and snatches up his phone to see a message from the other girl that says: hey I had fun yesterday maybe we could hang out again sometime ;) just don't tell Sarah…she can't know that we've been fooling around since before you started going out.

So at this point, Sarah is so mad that she picks up Quil's play station and throws it out the window. He is so upset he jumps out the window after it and sits on the ground beside it and cries."

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. I stood there clutching my stomach and couldn't stop laughing. Jake was laughing nearly as hard as me until he looked down and saw a small puddle at my feel.

"Bells did you just pee yourself or is that…"


	10. Nine Months Of Waiting

**Nine Months OF Waiting**

I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe. I stood there clutching my stomach and couldn't stop laughing. Jake was laughing nearly as hard as me until he looked down and saw a small puddle at my feel.

"Bells did you just pee yourself or is that…"

I froze and looked down.

"Jake I did not just pee myself…I think my waters just broke," I told him, my face frozen in a mask of shock and fear.

I saw that Jake had a similar expression on his face. We both just stood there for a moment, both scared and unsure of what to do now. Then all of a sudden Jake snapped to attention.

"Okay Bella, you stay here, I'll sun up and get your bag, you have it packed don't you? Is there anything else that I need to get that isn't in there?" Jake asked me in one breath.

"Yeah my bag is packed, just grab my handbag and my jacket," I told him. I was still in shock. I couldn't believe that I had actually just gone into labour.

Jake raced up the stairs and grabbed my stuff. He returned to the sitting room, where I had not moved an inch, and helped me put on my jacket. He then grabbed his cell phone and called Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, I don't want you to freak out or anything but we think Bella is gone into labour, her waters just broke so I'm gonna drive her over to the hospital now."

I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying to Jake.

"Yes sir I sure will. Okay see you soon Chief."

Jake turned to me, "okay let's go Bells."

He helped me out to the car and then raced back in to grab my hospital bag and to lock up. He raced back out to the car, threw the bag into the trunk and got into the driver's seat. He looked over at me and smiled, probably reading the worried expression on my face.

"Don't worry Bells it'll all be okay, we're finally gonna get to meet the baby."

The moment he said that, I started to smile. I would finally see my baby….mine and Edwards's baby. I had been waiting nine months for this moment and now it was finally almost time to meet my beby.

"Okay come on then Jake let's get to the hospital and get this over with."

Jake knew that I was scared to give birth. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"It'll be fine Bells. Don't worry."

He let go and gave me another reassuring smile. He then proceeded to drive me to the hospital. Once we got there he helped me into the reception where we checked in and were brought into a delivery room. I called Renee and told her. She was over the moon and so excited. She was only sorry that she wouldn't be here. She was on the road with Phil when I rang her but promised that she would get a flight as soon as possible to get out to see me but that it probably would be after the baby had been born.

Charlie arrived not long after Jake and I had and was now pacing around the room nervously, unsure of what he should do. I texted Jessica and Angela to tell them and Angela came to the hospital to see me. Angela said that she wanted to stay for the birth and right then I realised how lucky I was to have her as a friend. She stayed with me all during the birth and held one of my hands while Jake held the other. Charlie was slightly squeamish and decided that he would rather wait out in the waiting room. I was glad because no matter how much I loved him, I didn't want my dad to see me give birth. It was just one of those things that are so much more awkward when it's your dad. Renee rang me that night and told me she had a flight for the following evening and would need to be collected from the airport when her flight got into Port Angeles at 7:15. I was excited for my mom to come but most excited to actually be able to hold my baby in my arms.

I had thought about names but I hadn't decided on anything for definite. I wanted to name the baby Edward Jacob if it was a boy or EJ for short or Renesmee Carlie if it was a girl. I hadn't talked to anyone about the names I was thinking about. I was mostly afraid of what Jacob would say if I told him I wanted to name the baby after Edward. Jake had accepted my pregnancy and had fallen in love with the baby already. He didn't consider the baby Edwards though since he wasn't here and saw the baby as mine and mine alone. I knew that bringing up Edward just made him angry so I didn't mention him during my pregnancy although I thought of him all the time. I couldn't stop my heart from hurting because he wasn't here. And it wasn't just hurting for just myself anymore, but for my baby too who would never know his or her father.

Jake had seemed to step into the fatherhood role easily and it made me think that things would be so much easier if I could love Jacob. We could be together and raise this baby together. It would be perfect. He was the little boy I had played with in the mud growing up. Our dads were best friends and so were we. The Blacks were already family and if me and Jake were together and got married someday it would make us official family. It seemed like fate. But Jake is not where my heart lay. My heart was still with Edward wherever he was and no matter how easy and perfect it would seem if I was with Jake, I couldn't do that to him when my heart wasn't really in it.

Either way though, Jake was there for me one hundred per cent and after spending hours in labour my baby was finally born just after seven o'clock the following morning.


End file.
